Blood and Love
by SylverCross
Summary: Squalls a rockstar with a secret. Zells a goth punker who thinks he's a match maker. And Seifer IS NOT GAY...right? Being Updated: PROLOGUE UPLOADED R&R! rated for future content
1. Author Notes To Readers

**----NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR----**

_**  
**This peice of fanfiction, after 3 long years of waiting, is being revamped and continued._

_**UPDATED**  
October 18th 2005 - Prologue rewritten and uploaded_

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Remember to Review when you read! It only takes a few seconds, you don't need a account to do so. Annonymous Reviews are fine. LMK what you think._

_Yours Truly_

_Sylvercross_


	2. Prologue

**UPDATED VERSION**  
**Original ver. 3/20/02  
Updated ver. 10/18/05**

**Title:** Blood and Love  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy 8  
**Author:** Sylvercross, (Aka Black Pheonix, Kovanicka and Darwynn Devi)  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 8 is owned by Square Soft and all the others that put so much work into it the creation of the game. I make no claim to owning the game or its characters (Though how I would love to have the hotties as my own) I am making no money from the writing, posting, distribution, etc of this fanwork. It is for enjoyment only.  
**Warnings:** This fic will at some point contain yaoi-isms, character death, possible lemon(s) and occness. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YAOI IS OR WHAT LEMON REFERS TO BACK AWAY NOW THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YOU!

**Prologue**

For such a modern age the building was old, classic brick and mortar, the few windows it holds standing up high, short and wide in thick green marbled glass. The enterance reminicent of an ancient underground rail station archway with its roped off lanes and dim yellow lighting. The night was early and yet the line so long, no signs of a nights attraction outside, nothing but the bouncers holding the crowd in line.

Within the cold red walls flickers was the every changing dance of laser lights, a swirling pattern to boxs to something indecipherable through a spectrum of colors. The blinding flash of an LED strobe breaking down exotic movements to the freeze frames of a photograph only to disappear and change. Capturing the souls in an endless thrust, caught between themselves and the call of the music, the bodies all around. Those on the dance floor feel their hearts readjust to the striving thump of old fashioned drum and bass, the steady beat slowing, easing back, slowing down, drawing on the heart strings only to branch forth once more and pull the dancers in its rhythm.

The club filled steadily with checked id's and those eager for the chase; and one on the floor held the rooms collective breath. Familliar faces moved about, spoken words lost like a whisper on a breeze to a pacemakers beat. The DJ's will. Amidst the pulsing grind, sweat, pharamones high on the air drowning in alcohol and cologne, ground the reason for the crowd. His movements could only be considered sex, a veritable god of passions with milky pale skin poured into his clothes. A touch here, a moment of upclose and personal to stop the heart was what everyone strived for. To caress the buttersoft leather that drank in all the light, mist over the spiderweb mesh that teased over such delicate skin, promising so much more.

Breaking free, alone in the crowd, the master played his pawns, hooded brown eyes surveying the group of admirers lost in the throws of the dance, moving to the beat, to his beat, his life force. Watching with a bored interest, the usual clique to be drawn to his beauty, the eroticism, exoticism that is him. Untamable golden-streaked tresses barely hide the shine in those eyes as they sweep the gathered; nothing new this night, the same gothic wanna-be's and witless party animals.

A tepid sigh, a cold breeze across heated skin and the floor collectively shivers and he turns his head away, those eyes closing as those effortless, liquid movements return to him. Muscle movement that should not be possible, appearances are far more joints then are there allowing for lithe turns, seductive slides and erratic movement that trip to the bass like no other.

A blind reach through the haze of sound and heat, the creak of tight leather as he his body shifted into a random dance partner caught within his web. A flicker of light showed he'd had opened his eyes and the thing in his arms very nearly swooned, resting into him, relaxing so every part of her from her shoulder length black hair, to the blue sweater, white wings sewn to the shoulders fluttered with their movements.

Lips parted ever so slightly, the devil drew his captive close, to draw her lips to his own, and Squall Leonhart, took what he deemed so rightfully his, starting with a dance.

To Be Continued

SylverCross (c) 2002-2005  
Authors Notes: Okay, so this keeps to the same lines, sort of, as the original but I'm trying to beef it up a bit and continue where I left off. Though that may take a little bit longer. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I'm going to need new reviews for this to continue, what do you like, what don't you? Please go easy on the grammer stuff I usually write between 2-5am when I've had very little sleep. but R&R!

Dance Club Inspirations: Theres a club in town here known as the Pressroom. Has some good dancing and stuff though caters to a younger crowd (while I fit into that age group I still feel out of place most of the time)  
Song Inspirations: This Chapter was rewritten while listening to: Concord Dawn "Take Me Away", Decorum "Contrax", Raiden, "Infection", Diesel Boy "Soul On Fire", Kosheen "Suicide"


	3. At Balamb Garden

**UPDATED VERSION**  
**Original ver. 3/20/02  
Updated ver. 10/25/05**

**Title:** Blood and Love  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy 8  
**Author:** Sylvercross, (Aka Black Pheonix, Kovanicka and Darwynn Devi)  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 8 is owned by Square Soft and all the others that put so much work into it the creation of the game. I make no claim to owning the game or its characters (Though how I would love to have the hotties as my own) I am making no money from the writing, posting, distribution, etc of this fanwork. It is for enjoyment only.  
**Warnings:** This fic will at some point contain yaoi-isms, character death, possible lemon(s) and occness. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YAOI IS OR WHAT LEMON REFERS TO BACK AWAY NOW THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YOU

AN//.../ thoughts

**Chapter: 1 At Balamb Garden**

The wafting scent of fresh grilled hotdogs trailed through the hall and into the gardens central ring, and one blond would swear that in they could be smelled early in the morning as far away as the student dormatory. Through breakfast, lunch and dinner, those juicy peices of overprocessed meat, slapped on a high carb bun, floated through this mind, begging him to... rescue them.

A streak of blond hair, spiked not slicked, and an interesting tribal tattoo that Seifer swore was a fake was all he saw as Zell Dincht flew past him in hopes of a trayload of those delectable dogs for the breaking of fast. Albeit it was a short blur, real short, afterall Zell at his best was maybe 5'5". His compact body was a mass of lean muscle, the body of a dedicated martial artist and the percentage of fat of a male model.(1) His manner of dress was laughable, an odd mix of skater punk/comfortable disaray, and behind a sneer, Seifer did just that. Little to the taller blonds knowledge, Zell's facade of reckless comfort was just a daytime scene, and at night, within the walls of pounding bass and slithering flesh, Zell was the epiphany of tall dark and oh so dangeriously cyber goth.

On the other side of the pretty boy spectrum, in dress and personality sat Seifer Almasy, Dincht's opposite. Seifer, as much of an sociopathic megalomaniac as Zell was a fun loving, loveable, all around great split personality. Okay, maybe not, but Zell is to hotdogs and Seifer is to liver, they just don't mix. Which of course, made Zell, Seifers perfect target An easy 6'2", Seifer's lilth, toned body adorned by loose black jeans, a tight vest and his ever-present grey tench was on the Garden's student bodies watch and avoid list. You know how it goes, admire from a distance, don't make eye contact and when spotted, RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Ehem...

Even as Zell was a picture of immaturity and childish adorability, Seifer was a chisled display of masculinity, despite their similarities. Blond hair, beautiful, like out of a box but without all the ammonia and choking, cropped short; Zell, spiked; Seifer, slicked straight back.

A soft smirk crossed Seifers face as he dismissed the rest of the Disciplinary Commity. Fujin, a rather masculine female of 5'2" who had more balls then most of Balamb Garden's SeeD's. And Raijin, a husky male who had no trouble intimidating people but could be a little slow to the uptake, just ask the bruise on his shin.(2)

From the picturesque quad, around the circular main hall, Seifer loped after Zell with a wicked little smile to himself. /Time for a little fun/  
"Hey! Chickenwuss!" The cafateria fell silent as Seifer entered, a clear path opening between Seifer and the now very tense Zell. A moment later, a reply was issued, the voice soft, though clipped and seething with anger.

"What did you call me?" This evoked a self satisfied smirk from the blond 'Jackass' known as 'Almasy' to the teaching staff and 'Not Him!' to the student populus. "You heard me. Whats the matter? Didn't you miss your old buddy Seifer?" Zellw as starting to see red. Everytime Seifer showed up, he taunted and ridiculed and usually completely humiliated him. Why wouldn't Seifer leave him alone! (3)

"Just leave me alone Seifer. All I want is to eat lunch in peace and get some training in..." This captured Seifers full attention. "In before what?" Quirking a brow, Seifer shifting his position, crossing his arms across his chest. This action pulling his trenchcoat around to show his chisled chest and Hyperion attatched to his hip. Hyperion being his gunblade.(4) A high power revolver attatched to a wicked blade. A rare and difficult weapon to use, though deadly when handled accuratly. Seifer could do more then handle it thus...

"You going somewhere tonight Chickenwuss?" Zell was fuming, he didn't have to explain anything to this jerk, and yet, he found the words slipping from his mouth as he thought.

"If you must know, I'm going to a Club in Delling City. " /Crap/ Seifer could see the turmoil on Zells face and laughed heartily. The only club in Delling was that Goth/Bondage joint.../Whoa, Back up. Goth and Bondage/ Seifer suddenly shut up and stared at Zell.

"You're going... alone?" Now it was Zells turn to smirk, apparently Seifer didn't know Zell wasn't as sweet and completely pick-on able as he had thought. From the look on Seifers face and the wandering of his peircing blue eyes, Zell was sure Seifer was trying to picture the short obnoxious blonde dressed in leather and make-up, dancing seductively through a crowd.

A sweet laugh drew Seifers attention back from his reverie. A look of shock mixed with desire and confusion passing over his face before his mask set back in place.

"What was that?" A stern glare drifting Zell's way.

"Yes, I'm going alone. You know Squall hangs there. I want to meet this rockstar." Seifer knew all too well of Squall Leonhart, having developed a crush on the man after his first c.d. debut, not that he'd ever admit it. A flush crossed Seifers cheeks as he dropped his gaze to hide it.

"I'm going with you Chickenwuss. If only to ensure that you don't get into trouble. "Silence reigned through the cafateria before Seifer quickly added, "I am the head of the Disciplinary Commity after all." As if that summed up his actions completely.

**To Be Continued**

**Sylvercross:** K so here goes the rewriting of chapter one. Parts of it still need a little updating but I'll finish that when I finish with the new chapter

_Kovanicka: This is the end of chapter 1. I would have waited longer to add this but smiles Daze didn't think I should be a tease. R&R everyone, I want to know what you all think of this fic. And any others I've written that you might have read. Oh, and so you all know, this is my first FF8 fic, so if it sucks completely, don't flame me too bad okay? Thanx All!  
p.s. I wrote this at school and it is 3am right now, so don't mind the typo's okay?_

(1) Got a friend down the island that models for guess and is a Wa Ki Ryu (Family Style of Karate). Poor guy normally eats like a horse and for his model shoots has to go on some specialized diet to get down to like 1 body fat (thats just scary people!) Anyone in the Victoria, BC area can check out his dojo at **http/www.truevision.ca/**  
(2) We all know Fujin just loves to kick him in the shin when he leaves his brain behind.  
(3) Because I don't want him too . I'm so evil  
(4) For those of you who don't know that already.


	4. Later That Night

Just a forenote: This is really short. I am really sorry about that. I swear it was over a page hand written, and my writing is NOT very big AT ALL! *sweatdrops*  
  
~***~  
Silver snakeskin pants and a black leather trenchcoat were ll that adorned the body of the lilthe blonde. Seifer couldn't believe he was doing this.  
Raijin had looked at him like hwas was crazy then busted up laughing. Fujin had glared with her non-patch covered eye, kicked Raijin in the shin to shut him up, asked Seifer if he was okay, then promptly kicked him in the shin as well and left.  
Now Seifer stood on Gardens front step, dressed to kill and wearing white foundation, dark blue lipstick, eye shadow and hair mascara. Pale blue sparkles dusting his hair and accenting his mischief filled eyes.  
Moments later, a shorter blonde appeared on the scene and it took Eeifer a full moment to realize it was indeed Zell.  
Zell stalked over to Seifer with the grace of a natural born preditor. Leather bondage pants clung to his narrow hips and eacha nd evry curve below that, and I do mean EVERY curve. A spiked chain belt wrapped around his waist, well, actually, off his hips and over his crotch. Two chains attatched from the bondage clips on the hips of his pants to the silver wrists cuffs. The chains just long enough for him to life his arms half a food over his head.  
Zell couldn't help a self satisfied smirk as his gaze fell on Seifers face. The mouthy blonde was speachless, and starting, and...  
"...Seifer, you're drooling. Close your mouth before I have to fix your lipstick." The goth blonde laughed when he got reply of, "Uhhh....". Rolling his eyes, he climbed down the steps, dragging Seifer behind him and heading for Balamb's train station.  
  
~***~  
  
Kovanicka: Told ya it was going to be short. Sorry bout that. It looked so much longer hand written. -.-; Keep reviewing everyone!! This is the only story that people have actually given me more then 1 review in without IRL (in real life) begging and pleading. 


	5. Night Snack

Okay, here is another chapter. Again, another short one. I am really sorry bout that. I swear, after I get past the stuff thats written out by hand, I'll make the chapters longer.  
  
~***~  
With a resignated sigh, Squall drew the clingy girl with him into one of the clubs conveniently available back rooms. The girl grinned in hopes of having a tumble in the hay with the mysterious rock star and complied when he proceeded to chain her to the wall with well placed cuffs.  
The room Squall has chosen was theme based. A turn of the century castle dungeon, equipped appropriatly for occupants masochistic fetishs. Whips and 'toys' lining the wall next to the door.  
The girl started to get excited when Squall smiled seductivly and started to unbutton her shirt, plaving butterfly kisses down her pretty cheek.  
The farther down Squall got, the hungrier he and his attentions got. With the twits head tilted back, he kissed and licked and lightly blew cool air over her senstatized throat, teasing a set of 'fake' fangs over her jugular vein. Or so she thought.  
Without so much as an indrawn breath for warning, Squall slammed her body into the wall and clamped onto her throat, delving his razor edged canines deep into the waiting vein below her flesh.  
A shrill scream that barely lasted a few seconds tore from Rinoa's chest. Those in the club that knew Squall for what he was, prepared to dispose of the body when he was finished. Those who didn't know Squall for anything more then a rockstar cheered at the scream, mistaking it for something else.  
Minutes after the scream died, Squall emerged back onto the dance floor, alone, a pale glow about him. Again he was swamped by the masses as the music pulsed around them and the beating hearts drew his attention once more.  
~***~  
Kovanicka: I'm really sorry these chapters are so short. I'll try to get them longer. Review pwease!!! 


	6. Club Scene

Okay okay. DON'T SHOOT ME! *hides* This is ANOTHER really short chapter. But I can't help it k? K?  
  
~***~  
  
Seifer followed Zell thorugh the clubs front doort, looking a bit shocked at how packed the place was. Seifer didn't fight when Zell pulled him over to the bar, his attention was on the mass of peopl ein the very center of the dance floor, all appearing to be giving attention to a pale, messy haired beauty.  
  
'Beauty?! I'm not GAY!.....Am i?' Seifer started when a cool glass was pressed to his bare chest, scrambling to grab it before it spilt.  
  
Again Zell got to laugh at the big bully fumbling around. For one Seifer wasn't picking on him, he was actually having fun with a nicer version of Balamb Gardens gunblade specialist.  
  
"Drink the water Seifer, You look like you need it. I'm going over to meet Squall. DO NOT hurt anyone here. You hear me?"  
  
Seifer snorted, downed the water and moved to follow Zell, unable to believe Squall was here. For Real. No Joke. Just when he was about to follow Zell through the swarm of people, he was grabbed from behind. Zell disappeared from sight into the crowd as Seifer whirled to face his assalent and promptly got glomped by a yellow blur.  
  
Selphie, as always, was dressed in her tight yellow jumpsuit. Her hair done in its obnoxious flip. What surprised Seifer more then seeing Selphie here and glomped onto him was Irvine Keannes, standing behind Selphie. WITHOUT his trenchcoat and hat on.  
  
Irvine was dressed similar to Zell, only without the chains and makeup. His dusty blonde hair loose of its constricting band and hanging wild around him, streaks of red running through the strands. Now that Seifer thought about it, Selphie had similar, yet less noticable streaks in her hair.  
  
One thought ran itself through Seifers head, 'This night is REALLY starting to get weird.'  
  
At that moment Zell reappeared, Squall at his side with a strong arm wrapped around Zells waist and smiling faintly at Zells friends.  
  
~***~  
  
Okay, that was HORRIBLY short. But the next chapter will be longer. PROMISE! Its all written out nice like and everything. Just gotta type it! REVIEW PWEASE! 


	7. The Game Begins

Here we go, the long one. Be happy?? =) This is the rest of what I have written by hand. So after this, updates are going to probably be few and far between. I am REALLY sorry about that, though I'm sure Sasheen (spell your name correct?) will be sure to nag me about updates so I don't forget about the stories =D  
  
~***~  
  
Squall couldn't help a faint smile when Zell proceeded to introduce his friends. The darkhaired girl, Selphie, reminded Squall of the girl he had for dinner, only this girl has brains about her. (1) But barely.  
  
He watches as the firl attatched herself to a longhaired man. Zell soon introduced him as Irvine, Selphies boyfriend. The man was posessive (2) and caring, which Selphie seemed to love. His attire was much like Zells, and both boys looked equally enticing. Next Zell introduced Seifer, a tall lanky blonde, built and toned for battles and apparently great wit about him. Though for the moment, he looked adorably at a loss with a faint rosey blush on his pale cheeks that he tried to hide.  
  
With a wink, Zell walked off with Irvine and Selphie, flashing a knowing smile at Seifer as he left him alone with Squall. Or as alone as you can get in a crowded nightclub filled with Leonhart followers.  
  
Squall smirked, the look on Seifers face was priceless. Seifer looked like a squirel caught in headlights, his eyes were wide, his jaw slack and he was staring off after Zell like a child lost in a crowd.  
  
Behind them, Squall's fanclub were moving in for the kill, inching towards the object of their affections with freamy expressions and a preditorialness worthy of a creeping tiger.  
  
Grabbing the blonde by the arm, Squall dragged him along, through the backdoor he has come from earlier and into one of the clubs many hidden rooms.  
  
Giving himself a good shake, Seifer attempted to get away. Being in this close quarters with his unadmited crush was causing him to drop all barriers and act as flustered as Zell after being knocked on his ass by a Grat. Then again, its usually Dintch's fault for attacking as a spell is being cast. But thats beside the point.  
  
The soft creak of leather drew Seifer's attention back to the present. A turn of the head showed Squall, seating himself on a low, cross shaped bench with that small smile playing his lips.  
  
Eyeing the bench, Seifer let his gaze wander the room, closely taking in his surroundings. Cuffs, wall chains, ceiling chains, a wall lined with whips and other...gadgets, and the distinct scent of blood.  
  
Tensing visably, seifer drew himself up to his full height, the room doing more then a good job of making him uneasy. Crossing his arms behind his back, he locked gazes with Squall and felt behind himself for the closed door.  
  
"Relax Seifer, I'm not going to chain you up and beat you. I only want to talk away from the mob." Standing again, Squall walked over to Seifer and moved him away from the door. "Please" The word rolled off his tongue like silk on a breeze, "Take a seat."  
  
Something in the way he spoke compelled the defiant man to comply. Slowly, he sa where Squall had done so moment before, arms stiffly crossed over his chest now and a mask of annoyance fallen across his pale face.  
  
With a devilish smirk, known by his 'friends' to mean trouble, Squall stalked his prey, moving towards Seifer in all his preditory grace. The blonde appealed to him like no one ever had. He had a sort of inner strength that drew Squall to him.  
  
Settling down next to Seifer, Squall grinned, licking his lips as he drew ahand around the blonde's body, caressing.  
  
Seifer skin crawled at the icy touch, toned muscled clenching and rippling under gentle manipulation. Sitting tall, blondie refused to succumb to these feelings, refused to allow his drowsy muscles to relax into the kneading fingers. He was Seifer Almasy, he didn't curb under anyones manipulation!  
  
At which point he yelled and jumped off the bench, bolting forward a step beofre whirling to face a calm and collected Leonhart. With a hand on his throat where those icy lips has touched, Seifer glares for all he was worth.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Squall chuckled softly at the outburst and stood, his pants again creaking at his movements. "I was kissing you." His voice was soft, melodic, relazing in all the weirdness of his words, "You're a beautiful man Seifer."  
  
Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Squall actually like Men? Was this all a dream?  
  
"Stop toying with me Leonhard. What do you want?" Seifer was slowly moving towards the door, this guy spoke to easy, acted too easily on a whim for his own liking.  
  
"You." Again the soothing voice, the lulling cool tone and non- threatening movements. Despite that Squall was drifting closer, Seifer couldn't turn and leave.  
  
The door was right behind him, within arms reach and yet so far away. Squalls gaze was petrefying, freezing Seifer to where he stood, leaving him on the spot to gaze in wonder at the being before him.  
  
' They stood there for a while, just watching. Gaging eachothers reactions by expression and body language, neither spoke.  
  
A minute passed, Squall getting bored with the silence as Seifer tries to plan an escape. With a penetrating growl, Squall lunged towards Seifer, pressing him back into the door, hands on the blondes chest, holding him in place.  
  
Squeaking in protest, Seifer moves to shove the smaller man off, though his attempts went to little avail. Squall didn't budge.  
  
On a second thought, a small smile crept onto the brunettes lips as he pressed them to Seifers in a cold, unnatural kiss. Crushing his body to the blond, he prodded at Seifers lips with an exploring tongue, grinning in triumph when the lips parted and allowed him entry.  
  
Seifer couldn't believe it, now he just let that guys tongue in his mouth, though the cool muscle did feel nice, in a kind of weird way, dancing within him(3).  
  
With one hand still firmly pressed to the door, Seifer found himself being dominated, and liking it. A seconds longer hesitation was all that lasted before the lanky blond began to respond, taking control of the kiss and battling for supremisy. Pressing forward, Seifer backed Squall up to the bench, moving him down(4).  
  
Before Squall could register his complete loss of control, Seifer had him down and bound, straddling his hips(5). A strangled moan escaping Squall's chest as those hips above him moved, rocking and grinding against him.  
  
Another quick kiss was all the warning Squall got before Seifer pulled up and walked away. The smirk on Seifers face was undeniably self- gratifying as he turned the doorknob and left the brunette stranded.  
  
"We play by my ruled Leonhard. I do things my way." A sneer was shot at Squall, a declaration of triumph. "Relas, your too tense, enjoy your stay." Laughter broke the moment as Seifer left the room, leaving Squall to utter a cry of dismay and fight his bonds.  
  
As the bondage broke, a soft utterance echoed on a lost breeze.  
  
"I will have you. You'll be mine forever."  
  
~***~  
  
(1) She's smart. She isn't falling all over Squall like Rinoa did *twitches* Its almost as bad as Relena with Heero (Gundam Wing for those who don't know )  
  
(2) Forgive my horrible spelling. This program doesn't have a spell checker and I'm too lazy to go and use the other program, then move everything back to this one.  
  
(3) Does that sound as bad to you as it does to me? O:) (A)  
  
(4) Ack! That sounded worse then (3)!  
  
(5) Those cross benches sure come in handy.  
  
Kovanicka: Okay..It was longer. Everybody happy? good. NOW REVIEW!!! *falls down crying* PLEASE!!! NEED FEED BACK!!!! *regroups herself, stands up, dusts herself off and laughs* Hope ya liked it!  
  
Don't hesitate to rant at me to update. I'm going to need it or I'll forget. My email address is Kovanicka@shaw.ca 


	8. Mondays

A/N: DON'T KILL ME!! I've been really stressed out lately and had more then one road block to pass before I could write up even this little bit of....nothing... And PLEASE!! Your Hear, your reading the fic. REVIEW IT! Even if you hate it, PLEASE REVIEW IT! I WANNA HEAR ALL COMMENTS!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Monday's, he hated mondays. Whoever invented mondays better be glad they are dead or he would kill them himself.  
  
A loud pounding on the door broke through to his sleep muttled mind. Muttering darkly, Seifer pulled himself out of his bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and headed for the door. The person on the other side of the door was NOT someone he really didn't want to see at 6 oclock in the morning.  
  
As the door swung open to show a very disgruntled Seifer, Zell grinned. "Morning buddy! How'd it go last night? Heard you got a one on one with Squall, did ya f...EEP!" Zell's sentence disappeared into non- existance as Seifer picked him up by his throat, tossed him into his room and closed the door behind him. Whirling around he settled a dark glare on the blonde whirlwind.  
  
"Lets get a few things straight Chickenwuss. I am NOT your buddy. I am not and never will be your friend and the only thing that happened between Leonheartless and myself is I tought him to keep his hands to himself. Now get up and get out, and NEVER wake me up again!"  
  
Zell grumbled about being called Chickenwuss and jumped to his feet, dusting himself off and doing his best to look like he wasn't just handled like a sack of flour. Seifer brushed past him to get his dressed as Zell moved towards the door. Before opening the door, he looked back to Seifer and scowled, "My name is NOT Chickenwuss!" then slammed the door behind him.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Seifer pulled his boxers off and fell back into bed, planning to sleep in as late as possible without getting his ass kicked for being obscenely late. After all, its not like he can't sleep in class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"....Remember, Guardian Forces are only to be used when it is absolutely necessary. Next, junctioning Guardian Forces...." Quistis' voice trailed off as he eyed her class. Dincht, present and listening..sort of, Tilmitt, taking notes. Almasy present and...fast asleep. (1)  
  
"Seifer, why don't you explain this topic." Quistis had to triy not to smirk as she got no response and most eyes turned to the sleeping student. The person sitting across from Seifer poked him with a pencil and he sputtered, sitting bolt upright and blinking stupidly for a few minutes. A couple students couldn't help laughing, which recieved glares promising death from the tall blond.  
  
"Quiet everyone. Almasy, I believe I asked you a question." Sneering, Seifer leaned back in his chair and leveled his gaze upon his instructor, who really wasn't much older then himself.  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be Quistis?" That got him rewarded with a growl.  
  
"That is Instructor Trepe to you Almasy. Now answer my question or get your ass to the headmasters office. I'm sure he is wondering why you arn't there yet." With a snort Seifer stood and left the room, knowing better then to get in any more trouble, he's already on probation with the headmaster. Exiting the classroom, he heads down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Cid turned as Seifer entered his office, "Your late Seifer. I was expecting you earlier."  
  
"Yeah well, it took Trepe a little longer then usual to realize I was asleep." At that Cid rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, gesturing for Seifer to sit across from him which Seifer did begrudgingly.  
  
"You have to stop this Seifer. You are a very talented pupil and I'd like to see you make it to SeeD rank, you've got the skills, but you need to learn to follow directions! This is your last warning Almasy and I mean it. Go to the Training Center or do whatever it takes to wake yourself up and he on time and attentive for your next class. Do you hear me?" Cid was more then a little frustrated, he had given this boy more chances then he should have. If it wasn't for Edea and Seifers show of potential, he would have expelled the boy on his first set of offences. At least he tuned them down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I hear you Cid. I'm sorry okay?"  
  
"Fine, get out of here and get ready for your next class. I better not hear about you from anyone again today." With that Seifer left the office and headed out of the Garden completely, heading into Balamb for the breakfast he missed and a good dose of caffeine.  
  
Within the city limits of Balamb, he headed straight for the hotel, that place having the best resturant in Balamb and ran into the one person he didn't want to see again. Low and behold, he walked straight into Squall Leonheart. The bane of his troubles.  
  
He really really hates mondays.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kovanicka  
  
A/N: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! ehehe.. I HOPE you get the point!  
  
(1) Can't you just see the sweatdrop? 


End file.
